


Dragon-Tamer

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie describes why he chose to work as a dragon-wrangler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon-Tamer

You know our family, with its aura of happy good-natured chaos. Bill was oldest. He was always most responsible. He wanted to enter the world of banking and to understand the realities of money. We never had any. He was studious and hard-working, for all his free open-handedness. 

And I? I had five younger brothers and sisters, all wizards. It should come as no surprise that I should turn my hand to the Care of Magical Creatures. There is an impish adventurous side to all of us - true Gryffindors. What is more exciting than dragons? We created fireworks together almost as soon as we could walk. Here was natural, magical fire, and the challenge and active daring made dragon-work an obvious career choice. When I heard of an opening, I almost held my breath, scarcely able to believe such a perfect profession could be mine. I've been successful!


End file.
